Shut the Windows and Lock the Doors
by Kristen the homicidal maniac
Summary: Shut your windows and lock your doors. This applies for everyone, including the Teen Titans. But what happens when they lock themselves out? How long will it take for them to get back in? Short story. Rated for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. If you're reading this then you most likely clicked onto my page of doom. This short story is based on a true event that happened to my best friend, Queen Of the Leo's, and me not too long ago. Oh, yes and this is basically a short story, maybe2 or3 chapters. Thank you for your time reading my story. Please read and review.

(P.S. I'm going to make this a short chapter in case no one reviews. Thanks again.)

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

Summery: When leaving your house you always remember to lock the windows and the doors. This is the same for the Teen Titans. But what happens when they lock themselves out of their house. How long will it take for them to get in? Short story. Rated for slight swearing.

* * *

_Chapter one…_

"Trouble!" Robin screamed and ran as fast as he could to the computer.

"Damn." He cursed noticing the machine was turned off, "There's not enough time to turn it on!"

Cyborg walked into the room, "Chill man, its Mumbo Jumbo at the bank."

"Then let's move!" Robin ran out the door…

…The titans gathered in front of the T Tower ready for take off. When Robin noticed everyone was there he smiled, feeling confident.

"Okay everyone, it's Mumbo. He's back at the bank." Robin explained.

Starfire gasped, "Oh, I hope he does not turn us into animals again."

"_Heelloo?_ Can we say 'telephone'?" Beast boy asked, pointing at his head.

"Telephone." Raven responded, sarcastically. Beast boy ignored her and Robin went on.

"We just have to backfire one of his tricks, like we did last time. We have to beat him at his own game. It shouldn't be too hard. Titans go!" Robin grabbed on to Starfire's wrist as she began to take flight.

"WAIT!" Cyborg screamed.

"What it is?" Robin asked, looking down at Cyborg who was still on the ground.

"We have to lock up the house!" Cyborg said, smiling from ear to ear.

Starfire lowered Robin to the ground and he let go of her wrist.

"How long will this take?" he sighed.

Cyborg smiled again…

… "AHHH!" Robin yelled, frustrated, "Less then two minutes, he say's. It should only take less then two minutes. But no! I have been shutting every window, locking every door for the past freakin _THREE_ minutes."

"So we're a minute extra." Raven said, watching Robin slam the last window in the training room.

"Yes, there is a large amount of money in the bank. I am positive that Mumbo Jumbo has not taken all of it just yet." Starfire said, reassuring.

"That's not the point! We have expectations. One expectation is to be on the scene before the crime has started." Robin stormed out of the room.

Raven and Starfire looked at each other and sighed. They walked calmly after him.

Robin slammed his hand on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg looked up at him, from the position on the couch. He put down his magazine and smiled.

"Hey man, you finish locking up the house?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, Cyborg. I finished locking up every doodad, dead bolt, catch, security device, nick, cranny, and lock, in this house. We're _FINE_. Just _FINE_. Nothing is going to happen." Robin's hand shook on Cyborg's shoulder.

"One of your veins is sticking waaaaay out, Robin." Beast boy mention as he walked into the room.

"Okay everything is locked up, then?" Cyborg stood up.

Robin nodded his head real slow like.

"Okay, now we can go!" Cyborg began to walk to the door.

"Thank god!" Robin sighed and walked after Cyborg.

"Oh and lock the front door please." Cyborg said, throwing the keys to Robin.

Robin missed and he stared down at the keys on the floor. _"Oh, I hate you little guys so much. You are why I am three minutes off my normal time of kicking villain ass. You are the perpetrators. You are the true criminals here. Maybe I should put you in jail instead of Mumbo. Heh. Heh. That's a good idea. And I'll never have to lock up the house again." _Robin trailed off into thought.

"We're going." Raven patted Robin on the shoulder as she pasted by.

"Oh right!" Robin went back to reality and ran to the door, totally forgetting about the keys on the floor...

… "Okay, now we're all ready to go?" Robin asked before going.

"Hold on!" Cyborg held up his arm.

"What?" Robin asked, sighing.

"Just in case you guy's didn't lock up all the windows and doors, I'll put on the mega security lock." Cyborg said and pressed a button on his arm, "Now nobody can get in, not even if you had powers like Rae. You couldn't even get in if you were super strong, super wet, super…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST USE THAT BEFORE?" Robin screamed, "Ugh! Forget it, let's just go." Robin grabbed Starfire's wrist and she pulled him into the air, flying towards the bank…

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I should only have 2 or 3 more chapters after this, so don't plan on this being a really long story. Also, if I don't get over 2 reviews, I am not going to update. I know it's selfish, but I really want opinions. Thanks again! Kris


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers. I'm glad I got more then 2 reviews. I do hope that some of you know this is going to be a very short story. So here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

**Warning: Close to the ending Starfire is going to see a bit OC, but I will try hard not to make her seem so.**

* * *

_Chapter two…_

"What's the damage?" Robin asked as he landed on the rocky ground in front of the T Tower.

"I think Mumbo only damaged the major security system key on my arm and the phone. Other then that there's no damage." Cyborg looked at his arm and picked the white dove feathers off it.

"Those poor birds." Beast boy said as he landed from his hawk form onto the ground.

"I do hope there was not that much damage to them as well." Starfire picked up one of the feathers from the ground.

"They hit your arm pretty hard." Raven said.

"Okay, can we not talk about how the birds murdered themselves on _my_ arm?" Cyborg cried as he waved the rest of the feathers off his arm. You could only guess what happened.

Mumbo Jumbo had put up a good fight but they finally got him tied down and off to the police car. But Mumbo wasn't about to leave without the final stunt. Nothing up his sleeve and then the doves came flying out, darting straight for Cyborg. Defending himself, Cyborg held up his arm and then the birds hit it.

"Well let's go inside and fix up your arm, Cyborg." Robin headed for the door. He pulled on the handle and jerked back trying to open the door. But the door would not budge.

"_Wha-?" _Robin wondered and scratched his head. He looked back at his teammates and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, let's try this again." Robin murmured and tried to pull the handle again. Still the door would not open.

Beast boy quickly lost interest in watching Robin trying to open the door and picked up one of the dove feathers on the floor. He snickered to himself and walked over to Raven, who was still watching Robin. Beast boy leaned up close to Raven's face and tickled the feather on her nose.

Raven sneezed and then glared at Beast boy. Beast boy laughed and waved the feather around. Raven turned her attention away from Robin and went chasing after Beast boy. Something caught Starfire's attention and she turned around to watch Raven chase after Beast boy. She giggled with delight and clapped her hands.

"This is most amusing Cyborg. Please, watch Raven do battle with Beast boy." Starfire tapped Cyborg on the shoulder. He turned around and laughed when Raven hit Beast boy upside his head.

"_Oh great, now they're laughing at me." _Robin thought while he set his head on the door.

"Okay, if you can do any better I'd like…" Robin stopped shouting when his teammates turned and looked at him from down by the beach.

"Hey! What're you guy's doing?" Robin waved his arms around.

"Dude, Robin you're taking too long. Hurry up!" Beast boy waved at him.

"I think it's locked." Robin walked down by the beach.

"Uh, you didn't figure that out the first time it didn't open?" Raven asked.

Robin bowed his head while a giant sweat drop rolled down, "I guess not." He stated.

"Well that's okay man, because you have the keys." Cyborg pointed out.

"That's right, I do." Robin lifted his head back up, "Thanks for reminding me."

Cyborg smiled and watched Robin run back up to the door.

"Sometimes, when he overworks himself like that, I think he would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his neck," Cyborg crossed his arms. Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy nodded in agreement.

"Now where are those keys?" Robin checked his utility belt. Nothing. He patted the sides of his latex pants. Nothing (Obviously). He checked his chest. Nothing.

"_Oh my god! Where are those damn things?"_ Robin began to pat every inch of his body.

"What is he doing?" Raven asked.

"He is itchy?" Starfire asked.

"No. He's doing the tango." Beast boy tilted his head to the side.

"It's more like the Macarena. Besides B.B., it takes two to tango." Cyborg said.

Raven turned to Cyborg, "You do realize that was a stupid saying, right?"

Cyborg sweat dropped, "Uh."

Robin plopped himself on the floor, gasping, "I've seriously looked everywhere. And I really don't have the keys."

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire shouted, still down by the beach.

"I-I can't find the keys." Robin got up.

"What?" Everyone ran up to the door.

"What did you say?" Beast boy asked.

"I can't find the keys." Robin repeated.

Everyone moaned in frustration.

"Dude, this is like the worst thing that can happen." Beast boy kicked a rock.

"It's okay," Cyborg smiled "I have my…major…security…lock." Cyborg finished slowly as he stared down at his dismantled arm.

"It's broken." Raven stated the obvious, but just to make sure everyone knew.

"Oh man, you didn't have to remind me Rae!" Cyborg covered his eyes.

Raven shrugged.

"Maybe I just dropped them when we were fighting Mumbo." Robin replied.

"And how do you suppose we get the back?" Raven asked.

"Will you and Starfire go down there and search?" Robin asked, smiling.

"I guess," Raven shrugged again.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

Starfire turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you mind going with Raven to look for my keys?"

"I do not mind at all. But what if we do not find them?" Starfire asked.

"Then we're shit outta luck." Is what Robin _wanted_ to say but instead, shrugged.

"I'll figure that out now." He turned to Cyborg and Beast boy.

Raven and Starfire lifted off and left…

… "Okay Cyborg, let her rip!" Robin backed up some.

"I really don't think this is gonna to work, Robin." Beast boy commented as he stood back further then Robin.

"These windows _are_ breakable and Cyborg's cannon blast normally breaks through anything. Don't worry about it Beast boy." Robin said reassuring.

"Okay, but I'm going to go _waaaaay_ over there." Beast boy pointed towards the beach and ran over to it, crouching behind a rock.

"HIYA!" Cyborg screamed and shot his cannon at the window. The blue laser hit the window and bounced right off it, backfiring towards Cyborg. It made impact with Cyborg and sent him flying towards the beach.

"Ahhhhh!" Cyborg screamed as he soared through the air and then hit a giant rock. He hit the rock and let out a small groan.

Robin in shock ran over to Cyborg, "Cyborg! Cyborg, are you okay?" he shouted.

"Aw man, I really hurt my butt that time." Cyborg stood up.

"Wow Cyborg! You were flying. Can I have your autograph?" Beast boy asked and held out a pen.

"I'm sorry Cyborg. I wont make you do that again." Robin apologized.

"Well, don't worry about me man. Cause Starfire is going to throw a fit when she gets back." Cyborg walked over to the window he had shot.

"Why?" Robin asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Because Silky is in there, with no food or water, eating the dirty laundry." Cyborg pressed his face to the window.

Robin looked in and sighed, "Oh great! There goes my favorite shirt."

"Hey, guy's…uh… I think I found something." Beast boy yelled, peering into the window.

"What is it?" Robin asked and looked into the window next to him.

"Aren't those the key's there?" Beast boy asked and pressed his finger against the window.

"Oh shit!" Robin yelled, noticing the keys by the door.

"Oh man! C'mon Robin, how the heck could you just let them lay on the floor after I tossed them to you?" Cyborg yelled, crossly.

Robin let his forehead stay pressed against the window, while Cyborg went on griping.

Starfire and Raven… 

Starfire picked up a dollar bill off the floor and looked at way lay under it. Nothing.

Starfire sighed, "Raven, I feel that we will never find the keys. For I have searched under every piece of debris and have found no source of the keys."

Raven turned around from talking to a very mischievous looking boy banker. She pulled down her hood and looked around the room.

"Starfire, I hate to tell you this, but Mumbo Jumbo didn't destroy anything and there are no piles of debris around here. Plus, you just looked under a dollar bill and that couch." Raven said.

Starfire looked at the waiting room couch sitting next to her, "Oh." She said quietly, "But there is nothing in the room that look like keys."

"_Robin probably locked the keys on the inside of the house."_ Raven thought.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Raven went back to talking to the boy.

Starfire looked at the secretary and decided to ask her, "Excuse me ma'am." Starfire started. The secretary looked up from her computer, "Have you seen some keys?"

The secretary looked at Starfire like she was a freak and went back to typing on her computer. Starfire smiled and waited patiently for the secretary's answer.

After a long moment the secretary stopped typing, "No. But there is a lost and found at the end of the hallway. If we have found anything at all, it would be in there."

"Lost? And found?" Starfire asked and tilted her head.

The secretary nodded her head real slow, raised her eyebrows, and said slowly, "Yes. When someone looses something we put it in that box. Then if the person comes back they can find it there."

"It is down the hall? In a box?" Starfire pointed down the hall.

"Yes." The secretary rolled her eyes behind her tiny, square glasses.

"Thank you!" Starfire smiled and began to float down the hallway.

The secretary sighed, _"I need a new job. Graduating from Princeton and getting a job a secretary is not what I had in mind." _

Starfire stared at the small box, with it labeled 'Lost and Found' in black crayon. It was on a file cabinet next to the water dispenser and cups. She looked into the box and gazed over the piles of; hats, wallets, pens, and other small objects. She pushed through the hats and wallets and then came across a small key chain with key's dangling from it.

Starfire gasped and grabbed the key chain, "I am victorious!"

"Raven!" Starfire sang.

"What?" Raven looked up from the couch she was sitting on.

"I have found the keys." Starfire dangled the keys in Raven's face.

"Good, then we can leave." Raven stood up and they headed for the door…

_…T Tower_

"…And what kind of fool would just look down at the keys and not even pick them up?" Cyborg had been griping for almost an hour. Just going on and no about how pitiful Robin was.

"Hey look, Raven and Star are back." Beast boy said and waved at the sky.

Cyborg turned and looked at the two girls beginning to land, "Well that's great, they just wasted their time."

Robin picked his head up from the window and walked over to them.

Starfire picked up the keys and dangled them in the air, "We have succeeded in the finding of the keys."

"Sorry Starfire, those aren't our keys." Robin sighed.

"If they are not our key's, how do you propose we get in? And where are our keys?" Starfire asked and looked at the keys, sadden that she did not find the right ones.

"Robin left the keys inside, but we could see if one of the top story windows were opened." Suggested Beast boy.

Robin smiled, "Yeah we could try that."

Starfire trotted over to the window and peeked inside. She gasped, "Silky! Silky! What are you eating? Oh my- you do not have any food," she gasped again, "Or water. Oh, Silky do not eat the dirty laundry. Please, do not!" Starfire yelled at Silky through the window.

"Told ya she would throw a fit." Cyborg elbowed Robin.

"Uh, Starfire, will you please check the top window and see it will open." Robin asked, trying to get Starfire away from the window.

Starfire turned around, "Robin! We must get inside quickly. Oh, we must! Silky is eating the dirty laundry and has no food nor water." She was working herself into a frenzy.

"Starfire calm down, will you please try to get the top window opened?" Robin asked again.

Starfire took a deep breath, "Yes, I will try."

Robin smiled, "Okay."

Starfire jumped up, but just fell back down. She tried again to take off but gravity told her otherwise.

"Ugh! I cannot. I am too worried." Starfire explained. (See episode, 'Stranded')

"Well that's okay. You just stay here and settle down, Raven will try." Robin turned to Raven.

"Fine." Raven began to levitate. She went up to the top window, and called upon her magic, turning her hands and eyes black. She slowly touched the window, but as she got closer the window turned blue with electric bolts running down the sides. Raven jerked her hand back and slowly levitated back down to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Robin asked.

"As Cyborg said, not even my powers can open the window." Raven responded.

"But I just need you to levitate and try to open it, not use your powers." Robin pointed up at the window.

"Hey, she's levitating, that's a part of her powers." Beast boy answered for Raven.

Robin shot beast boy a glare and then turned back to Starfire.

"Starfire can you try flying again?"

Starfire jumped and wobbled around in the air then shook her head.

"Well how are we supposed to get up there?" Robin pondered.

"_Beast boy can only change into animals, and what makes us humans different from animal is we have thumbs. He couldn't open the window. Maybe Starfire can climb a ladder and try it then." _Robin thought of an idea.

"Starfire will you climb a ladder and try then?" Robin asked.

Starfire stopped, thought about it, then nodded.

"Great!" Robin smiled.

"Give me your pants." Starfire said.

"What!" Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy asked in unison.

"_Please_, give me your pants." Starfire held out her hands.

"W-why?" Robin stuttered.

"I am not climbing the ladder in a skirt." Starfire said.

"_But you fly around in a skirt."_ Beast boy thought and then snickered.

"Not me, how about Cyborg?" Robin patted Cyborg on the shoulder.

"I don't have pants, man." Cyborg said calmly.

"Oh right! Well what about Beast boy?" Robin walked next to Beast boy.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You would like that just to make me never live it down, isn't that right?" Beast boy folded his arms, "No! You do it Robin."

Robin sighed, giving up, and walked around the side of the house with Starfire.

About two minutes later they walked back around, Starfire confidentially wearing Robin's pants, and Robin wearing a purple miniskirt.

"I am never going to live this down." Robin sighed and tugged down at the miniskirt. Starfire giggled and walked up to the ladder.

Beast boy turned around and burst out laughing. Raven smiled and Cyborg just laughed and pointed.

"Oh my god! It looks good on you Robin!" Cyborg laughed.

"Shut up." Robin bowed his head in shame.

"I…am…so…glad…I…didn't do… it." Beast gasped through laughs.

"Does anyone feel a slight draft?" Raven asked.

Cyborg and Beast boy laughed at Raven's slight joke.

"No Robin. None of these windows are opened." Starfire shouted up from the ladder.

"Damn." Robin sighed.

"Dude, think of it this way, purple is so your color." Beast boy laughed. Cyborg and Beast boy went on laughing

"_Hey! These things are kind of comfortable." _Robin thought and squirmed in the skirt.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

A/N: Hey guy's. I hope this was long enough. It was 9 pages on Microsoft word. Well you know the drill press the submit button. It doesn't matter if you have an account or not just press the button. Thank you reviewers.

**Chineselookin'Gal: I'm glad you like it. Update your story soon. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sandra Yvette: Thanks for letting me know it was funny. **

**Random Dude: As you can see I did. Thanks. **

**Chicagonebananas: Thanks so much. I try. No I kid. I kid. But I do try. Thanks again. **

**Ozziewozacat: Thanks. **

**Queen of the Leos: LOL! Not today my dear. **

**Southern-Rebels: Yeah, it just bugs when you get a lot of hits but no reviews. That's why I made it the 2-rule count. Was Robin in character? I felt like being Robin that day. It's a little difficult for me to do Beast boy and Raven. Such different characters! Anyways thanks for being my first reviewer. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry that took me a while. I've been trying to update my other stories first. Well there weren't very many reviews for the last chapter. And after this chapter there's only one more to go. Well here you go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.** **Or any type of soda. **

**Warning: A little towards the ending, everyone is going to be a little out of character. But it's for a reason you'll find out soon!

* * *

**

_Chapter three…_

"Tick-tac-toe, three in a row! You loose Raven." Beast boy smile confidentially and crossed his arms.

Raven, who was meditating above the sandy floor, opened an eye and stared down at the tic-tac-toe board Beast boy had drawn in the sand.

"Oh darn, Beast boy. You seemed to have beaten me again, what ever will I do?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"You got that right, I beat you! Now how about another round?" Beast boy asked.

"Sure," Raven closed her eyes and went back to meditating. This routine had gone on for quite a while. Raven would loose, Beast boy would want to play again, and thus that is where the routine would start again.

Starfire watched intently, as Cyborg would _try_ to use his tools and fix his arm. If Cyborg had stopped working on his arm, he would _try_ to work on the house.

"So, friend Cyborg, what does this strange gadget do?" Starfire asked and held up a pocketknife, with all the pieces folded nicely into their sockets.

"That's a pocketknife, Starfire." Cyborg took it from her and opened the pieces.

"A pocket, knife?" Starfire took it and held it with caution.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have a knife. More like a little blade, that wouldn't cut you if you tried." Cyborg chuckled and picked up a screwdriver that he had handy earlier. He took the screwdriver and began twisting the screw to the left, tightening it on his arm.

Starfire became intrigued with the pocketknife and began to occupy herself with it. Looking up at the sky, she noticed it was becoming quite late. She gathered some twigs and set them in pile. She sat by the pile and began to scrape the rock until a spark would somehow fly off it and into the pile of twigs.

"Um, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm?" She didn't look up at him.

"Look, I know this is asking much. And I haven't stopped asking you this since earlier but," Robin leaned back on his heels.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"Can I _PLEEEAAASE_ have my pants back?" He pleaded.

"Oh but Robin, you look wonderful in my skirt and I enjoy your pants very much. I never knew how easy it was to move in them. And I need you pants to finish my task." Starfire sent another grin and went back to scraping the rock.

"But you're only scraping a rock," Robin had a hint of anger in his voice.

"Very true, but I am also starting a fire for warmth. I see you haven't completed _your_ task of getting _your_ team back into _their _shelter. This would not have been a dilemma if only you had participated in getting the keys, now would it?" Starfire smiled.

"Fine, keep the pants. I'll just go linger in self-torment and work on the house all by my lonesome self. Because no one wants to be by a pants-less leader." Robin walked away.

"Phsh, whiner." Raven sneered as Robin walked by. Obviously she had heard the conversation he had just had with Starfire. And she _obviously _heard the self-pity part as well.

"I am no whiner!" Robin shot her a glare.

"You're wallowing in self-pity because of your pants. Starfire will give them back, eventually. It's like a short phase. Just work on either getting us in some shelter by the night or getting us in the tower." Raven said and watched as Beast boy struggled to make his next move.

"Just move already!" Raven pointed at the box that Beast boy should put the X in.

"I don't need your help, Raven. I've beaten you at this game at least a hundred times today." Beast boy crossed his arms.

"Ugh!" Raven tried to control her temper, "Just put it there, so we can play another round."

"I know, let's play a different game!" Beast boy stood up.

"What game?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait here." Beast boy ran off.

Raven obliged and began meditating in the air again. _"A few moments of peace." _She thought and began to chant 'Azarath Metreon Zinthos'.

Raven's concentration was cut off when an annoying little voice in her ear yelled, "Hey Raven, look what I found!"

She opened an eye and stared up at Beast boy, "What?"

"Bottles and bottles of," He stopped to read the label on the bottle.

"Sugar." Raven finished for him.

"No, its soda," Beast boy rolled his eyes and laughed as if he had just corrected her.

"And why are you showing me this?" Raven stood up.

"Because we're going to play a game with it." Beast boy held up three bottles of soda in one hand, each neck of the bottle in-between his fingers.

"Please don't tell me it's 'spin-the-bottle'." Raven gave a small sneer.

Beast boy slightly blushed, "_Noooooo_." He said angrily.

Raven put a hand on her hip, "By the way, where did you get those bottles of soda?"

"In the shed where the ladders and stuff were at." Beast boy answered.

"Right. That stuff could be a couple of years old."

"Just c'mon this'll be fun. We'll even get Starfire to play." Beast boy shrugged.

Raven had nothing _better_ to do so she sighed, going along with Beast boy…

… "So what is the object of this game?" Starfire asked holding the opened bottle of soda.

"Okay, we'll each take turns asking a question. If the question if true, you take a drink of the soda, if it's not then you don't. Whoever gets to the bottom wins!" Beast boy explained.

"This sounds…stupid." Raven took the bottle of soda.

Beast boy popped open the cap to his, "Well, we can make this a little more cool."

"How so?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"We can _add_ sugar to the soda." Beast boy grinned mischievously.

"It's already sugar." Raven said. Starfire laughed and Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but it could probably be more fun if we tried it." Best boy pulled a packet of sugar out of his pocket.

"You carry those things around?" Raven pointed at the packet.

Beast boy ignored her question and asked, "Okay whose up?"

Starfire held out her bottle but a shadow fell upon her and she looked up.

"What are you guy's doing?" Cyborg asked, staring down at the small group. What he saw, was the three of them holding dark bottles while Beast boy held out a white packet.

Cyborg's mouth fell open and he pointed at them, "Beer and drugs! Where the hell did you get that?"

"NO, NO, CYBORG!" the three of them shouted in unison, waving their hands in protest.

"Cyborg it's not beer and drugs!" Raven yelled.

"It's just soda and sugar!" Beast boy held up the packet and bottle.

Cyborg brought his right hand up to forehead and put his left on his heart, "Oh shit! You guy's nearly scared me half to death."

After Cyborg took a second to regain himself he asked, "So what are you guy's doing?"

"Playing a game." Beast boy said.

"Cool man, count me in!" Cyborg flopped himself down on the floor.

Beast boy explained the object of the game again and told him about the sugar. Cyborg laughed and nodded his head, "Sure, why not? Sounds like it'll spice up the game."

…Robin smacked his hand on the side of the wall. He sighed and pressed his forehead to a window. He, again, smacked his hand to the wall, except repeatedly did it over and over.

"Why, wont, you, open?" He yelled each word as he smacked the wall.

He took a second to relax and think of a plan to survive the night, because apparently they weren't going to get in the house for a while. This put Robin in a position to think of what would happen if there was another crime. With Cyborg's arm broken and the team locked out of the house, there was no way of knowing. He panicked for a second and then stopped. If there were a crime going on, they would probably see an explosion or something.

The team had also endured worst then being locked out of the house. Robin could write a book on their worst missions. He laughed and then stuck his arms behind his head. They could take this for a couple of days. Plus if Cyborg worked through the rest of the day and night, they could either get his phone started and call the Titans East for a little back up or fix the lock and open up the house.

Either one worked though the lock would probably take a lot longer and Robin didn't really want to interrupt the Titans East for help to unlock the T Tower. But there weren't very many other choices so Robin stuck with those two. Thinking it was about time to get up and start making shelter, Robin stood up and walked around the Tower, looking for supplies.

He came across the old shed. There weren't a lot of things in there. They normally just kept things there that couldn't fit in the garage. Robin noticed the doors to it were open. He stuck his head in and looked around. It was dark and spooky; with ladders and spiders and paints cans.

"Oh my." Robin laughed.

He stepped in and looked at the small crate full of soda, the team had gotten that for saving the liquor store last month.

Robin picked up a bottle and popped it open, "Free soda for saving the liquor store from a robbery." He chugged it down. He laughed and belched.

"Now that wasn't very dainty, Robin. You just burped in Starfire's skirt." He said to himself. He laughed again and stared down at the skirt.

"I want my pants back." He whined…

Beast boy poured another packet of sugar into the bottle, "Okayokayokay! I'vegotaquestionforStarfireandRaven!"

Starfire laughed uncontrollably and even Raven began to giggle. Cyborg licked the sugar around the crown of the soda bottle, "Waitnoit'smyturntoaskaquestion!"

"Nononoit'smyturn!" Beast boy bounced up and down.

Raven slowly took another sip of soda, her conscious told her that maybe they were a little too hyped up on sugar and should stop the game before someone got hurt but for some reason she didn't care and just went on playing.

"Hurryhurryhurryandaskthequestionplease!" Starfire dug her hands in the sand and began to shake a little violently.

Raven just full on burst out laughing at Starfire's shaking. She told herself to stop multiple times but she couldn't. This was one of those times when it was just too hysterical to stop. A few empty bottles broke when she finally did stop.

"OkayIhavethequestion. DoyouandRavenhavenaughtydreamsaboutRobin?" Beast boy almost yelled it and Starfire and Raven almost didn't catch it but after a second they understood.

Starfire laughed again and smacked Beast boy… hard. He was sent flying and Starfire stood up laughing so hard, she leaned forward holding her stomach. Cyborg joined in at the laughing and leaned his arm on Starfire's back to support himself up. This was another one of those times Raven couldn't hold it in.

She had waited to see that practically all her life. She personally wanted to do it herself but she might not have sent him so far. Beast boy was almost on the other side of the tower. Laughing again, Raven rolled on her stomach, hiding her eyes on her arm.

Robin walked around the corner and looked at Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven laughing. There was some more laughing but it was from below him. Robin looked down at Beast boy on his back laughing on the floor.

"H-hey Robin. N-nice skirt." Beast boy laughed.

Robin glared, "I thought you got over that earlier?"

"Oh Robin, you will always look so good in a skirt." Starfire came out of nowhere and threw her arms around Robin.

"H-hey! What's going on here?" Robin asked as Starfire hung on him.

"We're playing a game Robin. You should join. It's really, really, really, fun!" Raven rocked back and forth and smiled.

"Wait, this is wrong! You were just laughing and now you're smiling. Isn't that bad for your powers?" Robin asked leaning to the side where Starfire hung on him.

"Dude, Robin you have a problem." Beast boy said, his eyes kind of glazed over.

Robin's mouth dropped open, he tried to say something but nothing came out.

"You do not know how to have fun!" Cyborg shoved him.

Raven held her head a second and said, "I had too much soda."

"What!" Robin glared at Cyborg.

"No fun Robin." Starfire giggled and let go.

"I am so fun." Robin crossed his arms.

"If you're fun," Cyborg poked Robin's shoulder, "Then you're it!"

Beast boy and Cyborg ran off, laughing.

"They're really fast. What's going?" Robin walked forward. He stepped on the broken soda bottle and looked down.

Starfire stood up from sitting on the ground and rubbed her head, "Please, I do not want to drink soda and play games with Beast boy again."

"I guess we got a little access energy there." Raven said and pulled on her hood of her cloak.

"I'll say!" Robin held up a pile of used sugar packets.

"Beast boy's idea, not ours." Raven said.

"There's like 12 bottles of soda here." Robin kicked the bottles.

"It was fun at first. But I do not think I shall ever put sugar in my soda again. It was quite sweet and as Raven said, we got very 'hyped up'." Starfire did air quotes.

"We better get them and build a fire for the night." Robin said walking in the direction of where Beast boy and Cyborg ran off…

… It only took a couple of minutes to find the two titans. Starfire gasped and then giggled, "Friends, I have found them."

Robin and Raven looked over Starfire's shoulder. There was Cyborg and Beast boy sleeping on the ground behind a rock.

"That was easy." Raven said.

"Yeah, well we better just leave them there and build a fire here." Robin stared at the ground.

Raven and Starfire sat up on the rock, "Yeah well get started on that." Raven said.

Robin slumped over, "Why am I always doing all the work?"

_…To be continued in the next and last chapter…

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, yeah I meant to make this the last chapter but I haven't gotten the chance to finish it off. The next one will probably be the last chapter. Oh yeah, I wasn't sure if that's how you really act when you're hyper but I haven't been hyper in a while. All I know is you have a lot of access energy and stuff. Sorry if they sounded drunk or something. And NO there was NO fluff in this. The beginning with Raven and Beast boy, that was not fluff. And the part with Starfire hanging on Robin that was not fluff either. This not a romance, just to let some people know.

Thank you reviewers…

**Queen of the Leos: LOL, Yesh indeedy. And I will never forget that you made me where your miniskirt! LOL! Ah, good times. Good times. **

**NightFireStar: Thanks; I'm glad you liked that part. Since this story is based on what happened to my best friend and me that's what happened to me. I'm like two times her size and she's like a twig. Her skirt was so small on me. LOL, thanks for reviewing. **

**Chicagonebananas: Okay, phew. I thought she was a little OOC. Well thanks again for reviewing. My next chapter is my last. So review so I can say my little thank yous to you! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, this is my final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading my story. This chapter is going to be short and the ending will be so great it'll make you cry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

* * *

**

_Chapter 4…_

"Ow, my head." Beast boy moaned and leaned up against an oversized rock.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Cyborg held his head.

Raven rubbed her temples and then went back to meditating. This had gone on all morning. Beast boy and Cyborg had been moaning and groaning since they first woke up.

"I'm hungry." Beast boy tugged on Raven cloak.

"Then why don't you feed yourself?" Raven didn't look at him.

"And eat what?" Beast boy exclaimed, "Rocks?"

"How about that extra sugar you had in your back pocket?" Robin asked as he walked by, his bo-staff out and extended.

Beast boy groaned at the dreadful words of 'sugar'. His teeth hurt, he stomach ached, and his head was throbbing. Beast boy had just learned the hard facts of life. Sugar does bad things. That was something he was going to write down in his big book '_Things to watch for_', right next to Raven and meat.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Cyborg stared up at his leader from working on his arm.

"He's going to hit the window as hard as he can to see if it will break." Raven said sarcastically, her eyes still closed.

Starfire giggled at this and eyed Robin's staff. Robin glared at Raven and held his staff high in the air.

"I'm going to see if I can make contact with one of the main circuits in the security lock so that it will malfunction and we can get into the house." Robin explained.

"Or the malfunction can go all wrong and the tower will explode." Raven said.

Starfire gasped, taking it literally. She snatched Robin's staff, as he was aiming, and threw it far. Robin watched it sail off into the sky and then drop into the lake. He stood there, shocked about what had just happened.

"My…my staff." He whispered.

"Victory!" Starfire squealed and did the peace sign.

"That was my staff! You just threw it into the lake. How if that victory?" Robin cried and pointed at the lake.

"The tower was going to explode, Robin. If you did that you would never forgive yourself. I should know." Starfire responded.

"We're never going to get inside!" Robin wailed and dropped to his knees.

"Oh Robin, we will get inside our home soon. We must be patient though." Starfire patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and because I have some great news!" Cyborg exclaimed and stood up.

"What?" Robin asked and looked at Cyborg.

"I just remembered a way to get inside." Cyborg chuckled.

"YOU DO?" Everyone exclaimed, except for Raven, who slowly looked at Cyborg.

"Yeah, Rae always has an extra key." Cyborg laughed again crossing his arms.

"You do?" Beast boy, Starfire, and Robin asked Raven in unison.

Raven gave a sheepish look.

"You do, don't you?" Robin kneeled to her side, showing desperation in his eyes.

"Sure." Raven finally answered.

"Why didn't you give it to us earlier?" Robin asked.

"Because." Raven responded and stood up. She concentrated her magic on the tower and then a small, bronze key slipped out from under it. Raven's magic wrapped itself around the key and it floated to her.

He grasped it and turned to Robin, "I've been trying to get that thing out from under there since day one, but some people had to keep interrupting my concentration."

She stared at Beast boy. He looked away.

Robin grabbed the key out of Raven's hand and ran to the front door. He quickly opened the door and rushed in.

The rest of the team walked in after him and watched as he began calling someone.

"Hello, key company? Yes, I would like to have 5 extra keys made." Robin said.

_The End…Or Is It?_

"What do you mean you don't have my keys?" Mumbo Jumbo asked the secretary at the bank he had just robbed yesterday.

"There's a box down the hallway labeled, 'Lost and Found'." The secretary pointed down the hallway.

_Okay really…The End!

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my glorious story. I love you all! (Smooches)

The ending just made me want to scream! Yeah, so thanks reviewers. I'll reply to you later. Bye bye!


End file.
